Forever Changing
by Unknown Mike
Summary: Following the events up to the present, we follow our character, Bakufun the Typhlosion, though the many trails and experiences throughout his 18 year struggle through life. Life always starts out simple...but one change will ignite a chain of events that turn one timid, small town Pokemon into the headstrong warrior he is today...
1. Bio

-Character List and Bio

_(Note: All characters not included in this bio are minor characters)_

*Bakufun, Lv. 70. Male. Species: Typhlosion. Age: 18

-Bakufun (or more commonly refered to as Baku)is a troubled Pokemon, cursed with a bad hand from Arceus. Doomed to lose a lot of the things he loved, he's been conditioned to feel isolated on the inside, never being the one to open up quickly. Those who do manage to break his armour however can see his softer side. Over the years, he has collected a vast variety of scars that mare his entire frame. Like his father, he is compassionate, protective, and kind-hearted. Unlike his father however, he is violently quick-tempered, and will not hesitate to attack if he feels himself, or someone he cares for, is in danger.

*Moveset  
-Hidden Power (Electric)  
_Flamethrower  
-Extrasensory  
-Focus Blast  
*Blaze Ability

*Kenya, Lv. 81. Male. Species: Ninetales. Age: 300+ (about 30 for his species)

-The role model of Baku's young life, Kenya was quick to fall in love with his child. Unlike all the other Pokemon in the world who had to throw attacks at their opponents to settle disputes, Kenya's enchanting voice and peaceful deposition allowed him to settle any issues without anyone causing any physically harm. Sadly, before Baku had reached the age of 2, Baku lost him to an invasion that wiped out his home town. Words were not enough this time, and Kenya perished in trying to save Baku and the rest of the village from being destroyed. Baku still wishes he was alive today.

*Moveset  
-Protect  
-Hidden Power (Water)  
-will-O-Wisp  
-Extrasensory  
*Flash Fire Ability

*Hope, Lv. 62. Female. Species: Typhlosion. Age: 27

-Baku's mother, though he doesn't recall too much about her. Due to her absence because of her job in town, Baku never really got to know her all that well. Like Baku, she was generally sweet and loving, but also suffers from the same crippling negative aspect of being a Typhlosion (short, explosive tempers). She also died when Baku was young, fighting in the same war Kenya was in before she perished as well.

*Moveset  
-Will-O-Wisp  
-Thunderpunch  
-Roar  
-Quick Attack  
*Blaze Ability

*Starfire, Lv. 18. Female. Species: Vulpix. Age: 4

-The first Pokemon Baku truly fell in love with, Starfire (or Star for short) started out as Baku's closest childhood friend. The two were inseparable, and both had the unfortunate luck to have their parents die at a young age. Despite their losses, they stayed together, as their friendship was the only surviving aspect of their former lives. Eventually they became so close, that by the time they had matured up enough, they had started to love each other, not as friends, but as mates for life. While they wanted to make good on that idea, they held off until Star had at least evolved. It  
never happened though, as like his parents, Baku lost Star to an accident involving a trainer. Baku still holds her lost against himself and the trainer who caused the accident.

*Moveset  
-Energy Ball  
-Fire Spin  
-Hypnosis  
-Quick Attack  
*Flash Fire Ability

*Chaos, Lv 73. Male. Species: Absol. Age: 22

-A troubling Absol, Chaos has been known to do what his name implies...cause chaos. Rude, heavily sarcastic and generally antisocial, he mainly spends his time holed up in the mountains where he lives, coming out not to warn people of bad times, but rather to cause them. His aggressive behavior often times mean that if someone wrongs him, they will pay with their lives. Baku has almost died in battle with him many years ago, but since then, the two have had an uneasy truce. Because the two were eventually caught by the same trainer, both now live together, and the tension between the two remains.

*Moveset  
-Swords Dance  
-Night Slash  
-Sucker Punch  
-Stone Edge  
*Super Luck Ability

*Nova, Lv. 70. Male. Species: Typhlosion. Age: 18

-A rare breed of his kind, Nova appears as if some artist had scrubbed away all the color in the Fire-types fur, his entire body in a palette of grays. Only the collar of fire around his neck, a vibrant blue-tinged flame, revealed any coloration. Much like Baku, Nova suffers from fits of uncontrollable rage, but at much more extreme levels. A sufferer of schizoaffective anitpersonality disorder, Nova experiences constant mood problems, hallucinations, and a total lack of empathy for anyone. He has been known to commit murder and rape, and oddly enough finds pleasure in both. Like Chaos, Nova has tried almost succeeded in picking off Baku, but failed as well.

*Moveset  
-Quick Attack  
-Flare Blitz  
-Earthquake  
-Shadow Claw  
*Flash Fire Ability

*Rifia, Lv. 45. Female. Species: Leafeon. Age: 17

-Rifia is a curious little Leafeon, sadly touched with what as known as histrionic personality disorder. She's naturally quiet and polite, and a bit timid at times, but yet can be extremely bold. Because of her condition, Rifia's sexuality is a bit out of the realm of the normal. She can quickly become infatuated with anyone who shows her a shred of affection, and will often times try to mate with them, whether they be male or female. (She has yet to mother a kit yet, as she is infertile.) She also tends to be overattached to those she has any relationship to. However there was a time she wasn't like this...years ago, Baku and Rifia were together for a time, and Rifia's condition hadn't completely developed yet. It was years after they separated that she began to change into the girl she is now. Deep down inside, despite what Baku has told her, she still holds a little flame for him in her heart, hoping one day he'll return to her.

*Moveset  
-Leaf Blade  
-Protect  
-Attract  
-Grass Whistle  
*Leaf Guard Ability

* * *

_(All characters beyond this point are not mine, but are important to this story. These characters belong to other authors or artists who agreed to let me use their likeness.)_

*Omegan, Lv. 65. Female. Species: Umbreon. Age: 15  
-A serious Pokemon who won't hesitate to stand up for what she thinks is right. She has a form of PTSD that forces her to see vicious nightmares of the bloody battle that stole her friends from her. Despite this, she can still be very upbeat and silly when not threatened. A few scars cross both eyes and one scar rests over her Omega symbol on her shoulder.

Moves:  
-Wish  
-Protect  
-Dark Pulse  
-Quick Attack  
*Synchronize Ability


	2. Chapter 1-First Breath Part One of Two

-Chapter One: First Breath-  
*Part One of Two*

* * *

"...what?...W-why can't I see?..." All I could see was an endless expanse of white everywhere. A slight ringing in  
my ears muffled out all the noises around me, and the warmth of my home was gone...where was I?...

Eventually my vision began to return as a white figure turned to me (though still quiet blurry), its many tails hanging limply behind him as its muzzle nudged my side. I start to get scared; I still can't see well, and my hearing hasn't returned yet...but I felt its paw on my chest, and oddly enough, I calmed down. This figure didn't feel menevolant...but rather playful. Curling slightly around the limb, I looked at the figure above me, and was happily greeted with a warm smile before I was enveloped in one of its tails. I couldn't help but laugh a little as my little body left the ground, comfortably in this figures hold as it brought me over to someone new. This one had a tan underbelly, and its back was an almost violet hue. It's head framed in pinkish hued flames, with a mis-matched set of eyes...one was the color of its flames, the other an almost emerald-green. It spoke out to me...I missed what it said, but it was a females voice...Smiling a little, I reached out for the new figure, happy to see who I believed was my mom for the first time.

"Isn't he just precious?..." I hear the white figure say, its voice not higher than a whisper as he draws closer to the female with me still in his tail. It sounded like it would be a male...was this my father? And why didn't he looked like the female?...Settling down beside her, he finally releases me in her lap so that I could get acquainted with her. I brushed my head lovingly a few times on her stomach, trying to persuade her to love on me back. Nothing at first...I look up to see the two of them touching their muzzles together. I was confused...what were they doing?

"N-not in front of the little one dear..." I hear her say, pulling away from...whatever they were doing for a second. Her hand found itself square on my back, her fingertips rippling through the fur on my back...soothing...slowly I found myself growing tired and curled up a little. Something furry brushes by my side...another of the white figures tails. In seconds, I'm surrounded by the soft furry mass...

"I doubt he understands what's going on her Hope...besides..." it trails off, the tip of his tail flicking under my chin lure me to sleep. "...he'll be out soon..."

Boy was he right...in no time I was out cold...the last thing I remembered that night was him wishing me a goodnight...and a goodnight it was.

I can still remember that first morning...out of our little den, over the large pointy things in the distance (which I later learned were called "mountains"), I could see the happy little disc of light we call the sun beginning to rise into the sky, painting the air with vibrant oranges and violets. It's light felt good to me...made me feel powerful. Squirming out of my parents hold on me, I sneaked away and headed to the "front door" of our den, which wasn't much more than an old blanket nailed to the top of the doorway. My parents were still out cold, with Kenya sprawled out and Hope using his tails as a blanket. I figured a quick look around town wouldn't hurt anyone...

Blissfully unaware of what I may find, I slipped outside and took a hard look at my new world. The few clouds that were in the sky had retreated into the distance, giving away to what looked like a beautiful day. Little dew drops clung to the grass beneath my feet, Pidgey and Starly carelessly swooped overhead, the occasional jingle of a Mereep's bell as it grazed arose its meadow..."How could this be a bad day?" I thought, following the stone trail that ran by our  
house.


	3. Chapter 1-First Breath Part Two of Two

-Chapter 1: First Breath-  
*Part Two of Two*

* * *

A quiet five-minute walk through a small wooded area brought me to our town. Most of the shop-keepers were just opening up their shops when I strolled in, seemingly unaware I was there. I could smell the bakery ovens warming up today's doughy goodness, and the light aroma of Figy and Oran Berries hung in the air as I passed by. The smell alone was making me pretty hungry...for the first time, I hear my stomach growl in a cry for food. Only except I didn't think it was my stomach. It didn't take long for me to get noticed as I panicked at this new sound. A large, bi-pedaled creature with brownish skin came out of the store with an apron on, a mixing bowl in the crook of its arm as it stared me down. (I later learned that this was a Kangaskhan.)I didn't know what to say or do, so like a fool I just stood there in fear.

"...You're not from around here, are ye little one?" It said, it's voice oddly feminine for something of that size. It wasn't in a harsh tone, yet I still couldn't keep my heart from leaping out of my chest. I quietly nodded yes, never taking my eyes off her. She looked at me a bit more closely, tilting her head as something came to mind.

"...Are ye Kenya's boy?" She finally asked. I backed up a bit; how does she know my father? Finally I nodded yes, but still kept my distance from her. Right about then, another figure appeared at the doorway. This one looked like the female, only with grayish colored skin, and was missing it's armour plates. It too was a female...I could hear it in her voice as she ask who the "visiter" was. Maybe it was the larger's females daughter?

"Aw, don't you fret about the wee one there. That be Kenya's newest one, and it doesn't look like he'd harm even a wee Paras!" the mother laughed, nudging her daughter in my direction. Before I knew it, the little gray Kangaskhan had taken a hold of my forepaws, wildly spinning me around like a human girl would do with a Clefa doll. Terrrified beyond belief, I kicked myself free as the vents on my back flared up for the first time in my life. The little Kangaskhan released her grip at the sight of the flames, sending my body soaring through the air and face first into the glass door of the bakery.

"S-sorry there buddy. Sometimes I get carried away with meself..." the little Kangaskhan said as she stood over me. I was still dazed from my "accident", and was now lying on my back like a Torkoal trapped on it's back. Too dazed to understand, I just nodded at her. She smiled a little before helping me back to my feet and carted me inside the store so I could sit down. Maybe they just decided that I had already made a fool of myself...no reason to add anymore injury to that.

Across the booth I was in, the little female took her place, enthusiast still ringing in her tiny voice. The adult disappeared back behind some swinging door, so it looks like I was flying solo at this point with this girl.

"I was wondering when I was gonna see you there bud! Hope had been pregnant with you for a while now, and I just new you'd pop out any moment!" she squealed, a rather dorky looking smile across her face as she slammed her hands on the tabletop.

"Arceus, are all females like this?..." my mind quietly pondered, praying that this was just one of those rare ones. Her questions grinded to a halt for a moment as a troubled look emerged.

"*light laughter*...Oh my, where are my manners?" she started, settling back into her seat. I could begin to feel a tad of annoyance build up inside of me because of her endless train of questions.

"I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Isis, and my mother...that really big lady you talked to...everyone in town just calls her Moma Kanga." She smiled again, trying to take the end off a little. "So may I ask what your name is buddy?" Instantly my blood froze; I didn't have a name yet! Without a moment to think, I rolled out of my booth and made a dash out the door, Isis yelling at me to return. I didn't make it far, as in my blind panicky state, I ended up running  
into Kenya.

"E-easy there son..." the Ninetails started, one of his many tails curling around me like a Seviper coiling around a tree. "What's got you so spooked? And why did you leave the den?" I could tell he wasn't too happy with my "adventure", but he didn't sound like he was all too mad at me. Gripping his foreleg, I looked up at him with a sorrowful look in my eyes...it seemed to do it for him, as his face brightened up with a quick smile. I was quickly whisked off and placed on the base of his neck right about the time the two Kanga's came out.

"Kenya! Top of 'da mornin' to ye lad!" the mother chuckled, crouching down to be at Kenya's level. "I see you found your boy there...timid little one he is..."

"As to you, my fair lady." Kenya greeted, his cheery disposition never-failing. "Yeah, he seems to be one of those kits who isn't the bravest of the bunch..." he continued, stroking my back trying to calm me down. "Just you wait though...he'll be like his mother once he evolves."

"You're gonna have a handful then Kenya. Better train him now." she joked, still tending to the mixing bowl in her hands.

"We'll see then..." the Ninetales grinned before casting his gaze to Iris, who had managed to sneak into her mother's pouch. "And how are you this fine morning, sweety?" A quick flick of one of his tails under her chin sent the girl happily squealing.

"I'm just fine Mr. Kenya!" she giggled, taking ahold of the Ninetales' furry appendage. Kenya just smiled and laughed as the little Kangaskhan rubbed her face with his tail; he didn't seem to mind all that much.

"*light chuckle* Well, if you two would please excuse my son's behavior-" Kenya started, only to be interrupted by Isis.

"Oh, he was no problem. 'Twas just a wee lost when we found him was all!" she said, her enthusiasm still strong in her voice.

"Well, terrific then! I should still be heading home now though...my mate is worried sick about the little one..." the Ninetales trailed off, withdrawing his furry appendage from Isis.

"Oh no, I understand. I'd be worried too if little Iris here ever disappeared on me. Go home Kenya." the mother urged, waving goodbye as she stepped inside again to continue working.

"Addio! VI vedrò più avanti!" (Goodbye, we will see you later.) my father roars over his shoulder as we leave town. For a few tense moments, an uneasy silence hung between us. I was pretty sure he was mad at me at this point...

"Son...please tell me you are okay..." I finally hear him say. I hesitated for a second...was he just concerned?

"...y-yes daddy..." I squeaked out, my face still buried in the fur of his neck. "...a-are you mad at me?..."

"Now what would be the point of being mad there son? All you did was go to town, and most everyone there is pretty nice. You wouldn't be in any harm..." the Ninetales said coolly. Not a shred of anger or disappointment in his tone either...

"...i-i'm sorry daddy..." I squeaked again, hugging my father's neck as tightly as I can. Almost immediately one of his tails surrounded me to hug me back.

"It's okay son. I just wished you would have waited a bit longer this morning was all. We were all suppose to go into town together, but...looks like you beat us to it." he chuckled, still plopping along at our leisurely pace. "Now lets pretend this didn't happen and grab a bit to eat, okay?" Almost like magic, my stomach rumbled again.

"Sounds like a good idea dad..."


End file.
